Are you being jealous?
by pat-pijig
Summary: When your ex became the hottest bachelorette in town literally in just over night. Can you take the heat and watch her going out on dates with other guys?
1. Chapter 1

-- 1 --

-- 1 --

"Hello mom, you're looking lovely today" Jake came back from school; he greeted Reba with a kiss on her cheek. Brock and Barbra Jean followed in with the big grin on their faces.

"Hello honey" Reba put the newspaper down and kissed Jake's cheek.

"What's goin' on?" she was suspicious.

"You know we have a fund raiser event at the school right?" Jake asked, Reba glanced at Brock and BJ.

"You guys didn't sign me up for that granny pageant again did you?"

"Oh no, Reba ever since BJ almost set the school on fire, they haven't done that again." said Brock "However..."

"What?" Reba was getting worried.

"We signed you up for a bachelor and bachelorette auction!" Barbra Jean burst out

"WHAT?"

"You know, there are many single parents out there, so I came up with the auction idea. Single people could bid for the people they like to go out on a date with"

"You signed me up for that?" Reba got up and marched toward Barbra Jean who started to run around looking for a safe spot that Reba couldn't reach her.

"C'mon Reba, it's the best way for you to meet eligible guys out there" Barbra Jean hid behind Brock, who grabbed Reba's waist and pulled her away from BJ. He had to hold her like that for a while to make sure Reba was calm before he let her go.

"And you went along?" Reba elbowed Brock who still held on to her from her back.

"Ouch! I didn't agree on this, it was Jake and BJ's idea!"

"Got homework, better go!" Jake disappeared quickly to his room. Reba turned back to BJ, if looks could kill, BJ would have been dead by now.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because it's embarrassing! What if no one bids for me? That can't be good for my self-esteem."

"I have already thought of that" BJ grinned

"Brock you can let me go now, if you held on to me any longer or any tighter, we might accidentally have a baby" Brock didn't realise that he held on to her that tight

"I just don't want you to kill my wife" Brock made the excuse while letting her out of his arms, still keeping an eye on her, just in case she charged at BJ again.

"Anyway," BJ continued, "I have a plan. Brock could start bidding for you and maybe he could throw in some fake bid, just to jack up the price. I think you can get couple of hundreds dollars."

"No way Barbra Jean! That's called collusion, and it's illegal!" Snapped Reba.

"Please!" Begged BJ, pouting at Reba. "Please Reba, think of the children."

"Alright, fine!" Reba adjusted her clothes "But if I get anything less than 200, you can increase her life insurance!" Reba told Brock before storming off.

"You want me to bid to go out on a date with my ex-wife?" Brock turned to Barbra Jean after Reba left the kitchen

"You don't have to win, just make a couple of fake bid so the price will go a little higher"

"What if I accidentally won?"

"Then just take her out for a dinner"

"Excuse me?" Brock couldn't believe what he heard

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, you still have to explain about hugging her in front of me!"

"I was protecting you!"

"Still not a good enough reason to hold on to her that tight until she complained"

"Are you jealous?" Brock asked. Barbra Jean stopped and thought about it for a while

"You know... I used to be, but for some reason, I don't think I am anymore."

"Because you trusted me right?"

"Maybe. Anyway, the auction is less than 2 weeks away now. I better make the fliers, we can put one up in your office and one in Reba's office. Van could give out a couple at his work too. We better spread the news."

Barbra Jean walked out the door, still trying to find the reason why she didn't feel jealous of Brock and Reba anymore. Before he followed BJ out the door, Brock saw Reba walk back into the kitchen, he still couldn't get rid of the feeling of her body heat against his own. He gave her a smile  
before he left.

Reba came back into the kitchen just to get a bottle of water, but she saw him leave. He gave her a smile, so she smiled back as an automatic reflex. Then she thought that it'd be very funny if he won the auction.

Nha, he's too cheap, he probably throw in a hundred just to bring up the price, but no way he'd win. She was pretty confident that someone else could easily out bid him.


	2. Chapter 2

-- 2 --

"Mom, the auction is in three days, have you thought of what you're going to wear?" asked Kyra

"Yeah, I'm going to wear my favorite jeans and my favorite blouse"

"Mom, you want to attract the guy to bid on you to go out on a date, not to cook or clean. You better look nice" Kyra suggested

"Are you turning into Cheyenne?"

"She's not here, so I have to fill her position too. Anyway, do you want to go shopping or not?"

"Wow, you asked me to go shopping with you. We haven't done that for a long time. I'm so happy!!" Reba pulled Kyra for a hug

"And that's why" Kyra rolled her eyes "Let's go mom"

"OK let me go get my purse" Reba hurried. At least going out with Kyra was pretty much a guarantee that she wouldn't convinced her to buy anything too... slutty

But she was wrong...

"You want me to wear this??" Reba held the long dark blue backless dress against her body.

"Give it a try mom" Reba sighed and walked into the change room and walked out for her daughter to see. The dress had a slid on both sides along her legs almost as high as her hip, backless and low cut front that displayed her cleavage that she usually hid under her clothes.

"This is worst than what Cheyenne would have picked" Reba complained.

"She did pick this one" Kyra stated, "Cheyenne and I came here earlier, and she told me to have you try on this dress. Well, you look better than I thought mom"

"I can't wear this or whoever wins the auction will think I'm offering more than just dinner. He may think I provide a 'dessert' too!"

"OK seriously mom, please don't talk about that again. And you just need something to catch their attention if you want them to bid for you. You don't want dad to win, do you?"

"Alright..." Reba looked at herself in the mirror again, the dress may have made her look a little... daring, but yet it was still kinda classy. "Did Cheyenne pick out a pair of shoes for this dress too?"

"You bet!"

Cheyenne came to Reba's house on the auction night, she wanted to make sure Reba looked perfect, and by looking perfect, she would be the one who give her mom a total make over.

"Cheyenne, I don't need this much make up on me, especially those fake eye lashes!"

"Mom, this could be your only chance to meet a guy that you can spend the rest of your life with"

"That's an even better reason for him to see the real me, don't you think? I mean I don't want to disappoint him later on after I take 'the mask' off!"

"Seeing the real you? Yeah, how many years have you been single? C'mon mom, you just need their attention and after that, you can try to make him like the 'real' you" Cheyenne pushed her mom back on the chair and glued on the fake eyelashes. "Beside, you want to look pretty to get a lot of bidders".

"I hope they're not gonna take some of my real lashes out when I remove them" Reba also mumbled something that Cheyenne didn't care to listen. She was focusing on her mom looking perfect tonight.

"Ready to go Re...ba..." Brock lost his ability to speak after got a full look at his ex-wife. Cheyenne did the perfect job on her makeover; she used blue eye shadow that really complimented Reba's bright blue eyes. The fake eyelashes really made her eyes stand out, and they looked... sexy. Once Reba stood up for him to see the dress, his jaw dropped. Reba walked over to him, pushing his chin up and said, "I hope I got the same reaction from other bidders. Let's go".

Brock shut his mouth and thought to himself that the way she looked, she probably wouldn't need his fake bid!

He was right, as soon as Reba walked into the room; almost everyone was drooling over her, especially Harry the hump. She could tell he wasn't looking at her face when she talked to him. However, with his hunchback, he could use that as his excuse! It was hard to tell what direction Danny, the butcher with the lazy eye, usually looked, but he sure had his good eye on Reba tonight. Bill, the plumber that hit on Reba when her and Brock were first divorced, was also in attendance. Brock knew he would definitely bid on Reba tonight. 'Reba doesn't need me', he thought.

"Hi Terry!" Reba found her old friend, Terry, the jewelry storeowner. "Long time no see! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Reba, you sure look pretty tonight. If I didn't have an eye on that woman, I'll be sure to bid for you!" he pointed to the shorter woman standing not too far from where they were.

"Aww, that's sweet of you Terry, but do me a favor, if no one bids for me and you throw in a bid, and I'll pay you back later"

Terry laughed. "The way you look? You don't need my help. Even Betty there couldn't take his eyes off you, and he's your EX!" Reba laughed at the fact that Terry still called Brock by a woman's name.

"Alright then, I think I better go. Good luck on your bidding tonight" Reba gave him a smile before walking to the stage.

The bidding began; some bachelorettes got a few hundred dollars from their bidders. Reba was getting worried that since she was the last one on the list, there would be no one left to bid on her. She walked up to the stage when the announced her name 'Ms. Reba Hart'.

"200 dollars" Harry the hump offered

"220" called Bill the plumber

"275" yelled Danny, the butcher with the lazy eye. He had tried to ask Reba out for almost 2 years now, but he was always too shy.  
The bidding war continued in varying increments between ten to fifty dollars, until someone yelled out...

"One thousand dollars!" Reba's jaw dropped when she heard the voice and saw whom it came from.


	3. Chapter 3

-- 3 --

"BROCK!" Reba almost yelled out and everyone looked at him, but the bidding war still continued. The bidders were now down to four people, Danny, Bill, a guy from Van's office and Brock! Harry the hump had to back off since he was just a delivery guy and didn't have that much money. Reba was relieved, Reba didn't mind being friends with him, but she didn't really like the way he stared at her most of the time especially tonight.

The auctioneer turned to Reba, and whispered in her ear. She paused, and then nodded in agreement.

"OK, Ms Hart has agreed to go on a date with every one of you at the price of a thousand dollar each. Thank you every one for coming here tonight, with that money we should have enough to renovate our library"

Reba walked down from the stage and headed toward Brock. She grabbed him by his ear, and dragged him to a corner of the room.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Ouch ouch ouch! My ear!!" Brock tried to pull her hand away from his ear, but she twisted it even harder before letting it go.

"You weren't supposed to win! I almost missed my chance to go out on a date with other people!"

"Well..." Brock rubbed his ear

"And you aren't even a bachelor!" Reba yelled at him in a low spoken tone.

"He is now" Barbra Jean walked over to them and gave Brock the wedding ring.

"Barbra Jean, wait!" Reba called her over "What the heck is going on with you two"

"I don't know Reba, I should be jealous the way Brock acted toward you tonight, but I am not, and I think I found the reason. We just don't love each other anymore." Barbra Jean walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone to announce that she is now an eligible bachelorette and free to be bid on.

"C'mon people, I'm Stormy Clear-weather here, your local celebrity" A few guys placed bids on her. The highest bid was from Danny the butcher.

"Brock, that's your wife!" Reba reminded him, encouraging him to go after her

"I can't bid for her now, I put all my money on you" Brock gently rubbed his ear, Reba sure knew how to yank one's ear out.

"Aren't you even a bit jealous the way those guys were drooling over your wife?" Reba asked him

"You know, I should be, but I'm not. Maybe she's right, we just don't love each other anymore" Brock looked at the wedding ring that BJ put into his hand, Reba looked at it too and sighed. That was the third time now that they fought and talked about leaving each other. Reba just couldn't be bothered anymore.

Barbra Jean walked back to Reba and Brock after she finished on the stage.

"Man, you'd have thought more guys would want to go out with the celebrity" BJ mumbled

"I got my picture on bus benches" Reba said with a grin.

"And on a billboard too" Brock added, he referred to the advertisement near his office. He could look out from his window and see Reba smiling at him every day. Barbra Jean laughed.

"Well, looks like you have to find him a place, Reba. Since we're getting divorced, he can't stay at my house anymore" Barbra Jean confirmed her decision "Well, it's your house 'cause we pay you rent, but you get what I mean"

"Are you guys sure you wanted to do this?" Reba asked. Brock and Barbra Jean looked at each other

"I think it's for the best. No point to drag this marriage since we don't love each other anymore" Barbra Jean confirmed "Well, not that I don't love you, but we no longer have that spark" she clarified

"I understand" Brock pulled her into a hug: a friendly hug.

Reba was called over with other bachelorettes to take pictures with the lucky bidders. Bill get to take picture with her first, followed by Danny and then the guy from Van's office, Reba still didn't get his name, and then Brock. The other three guys just stood next to her when they took pictures, but Brock had to put his arm around her and rest his hand just above her hip. Once the pictures were taken. Reba rejected his hand from her hip.

"You pervert!" she gave him a deadly glance.

"I would have put my hand on the small of your back, but this dress is backless, you would have complained if I put my hand on your skin, wouldn't you" Brock defended himself

"You could have just stood next to me like every body else!" Yeah he could have, but he didn't want to be 'just like every body else'.

"So when are we going out on a date?"

"Over my dead body!"

"Hey, I won the auction fair and square, am I paying a thousand dollars for nothing?"

"Fine! Friday! No rain check!" and she also had to make appointments for the other three people. Over the next few weeks, she'd be going out on a date with three, well, four different guys. Boy, she had never been this popular!

Cheyenne and Van were waiting for Reba to come back, they were curious to know if the auction went well. Kyra ran in first to give them a heads up. While Reba still yelled at Brock in the car.

"Red's in a mood" Kyra warned them.

"What? No one bid for her?" Cheyenne was surprised, she sure thought her mom looked decent enough to attract someone

"Oh no, there's the bidding war going for mom, she end up have to go on four different dates at a price of thousand dollar each!"

"And why is she upset?" Van confused

"Well... one of the lucky bidder was dad"

"WHAT? Dad accidentally won when he put on the fake bid?" Cheyenne wanted more detail

"No, the bidding went well, mom didn't need his help. There were four guys bidding for her, and the price was like 600 dollars at the time when dad shouted out one thousand. Dad was insulted, he said mom is worth more than..." Kyra couldn't finish the sentence before Reba and Brock walked in. Reba was still mumbling about Brock being crazy.

"Hey, you were afraid that no one will bid for you, now you got four guys fighting for you, why are you complaining?" Brock quipped.

"Four? Are you counting yourself too? You should fight for your current wife, not the ex-wife!" Reba turned around and saw everyone staring at her "Oh, hi kids".

"What's going on mom?" Cheyenne asked

"Ask your crazy father, I'm gonna remove this war paint and go get changed. I'm done with man hunting!" Reba began walking toward the stairs, she paused, and then turned around to Brock "You can stay in the garage tonight and I'll help you find a condo tomorrow". As she left, the kids turned around to their dad for an explanation.

"Well, I couldn't help it, they were bidding by small amounts, and your mom is worth more than just small increments! To tell you the truth, I'd have jacked up the price to two thousand dollars if they didn't stop me" Brock said with laughter.

"Were you jealous of those guys?" Cheyenne asked

"Jealous? No, I just felt that your mom deserved more credit than those guys gave her." Brock shook his head "Anyway, I'm gonna go pick up some overnight stuff from BJ's house. We're getting divorce"

"What?" more news for Cheyenne

"Yeah... we found out today that we just don't love each other the way we used to. She got herself a date too, by the way! That Danny, the butcher, was bidding for both your mom and BJ." Brock sounded annoyed "He's going out with BJ this Friday when I'm going out with your mom"

"You sound annoyed. Is it because he is dating mom or Barbra Jean?" asked Kyra

Brock pondered the question, but walked out the front door without responding.

Kyra and Cheyenne just glanced at each other. Some how the divorce of Brock and Barbra Jean should have surprised the kids more, but it didn't. Maybe they got used to the fighting and had prepared for this day to come for a long time now. So the 'I'm going out with your mom' was more shocking than 'BJ and I, we're getting divorce'.


	4. Chapter 4

-- 4 --

Next day Reba took Brock out to find a condominium. He wasn't happy with any that she showed him.

"What's wrong with this one now?" She asked.

"It's too small"

"You'll be by yourself, how big do you want it?"

"I don't know"

"What's going on Brock?" Reba could always tell when something was bothered him.

"OK I'll tell you the truth, I'm not ready to buy the condo right now. Heck, BJ and I still pay rent to you for that house you bought from us to pay the IRS. I don't think I can afford to buy a condo" Reba smacked him on the back of his head.

"And yet you have a thousand dollar to spend for a date!"

"If you keep smacking me, I'm gonna regret winning that auction to go out on a date with you"

"Oh good, cause I want you to be" so she smacked him again. "If I smacked you again, will you cancelled our date?" she asked

"No, you'll have to go on a date with me no matter how abusive you are trying to be to get out of this" Reba sighed

"Now where you gonna stay?"

"Can't I stay with you for a while?"

"Why can't you stay with BJ?"

"Because she will soon to be my ex, it would be weird"

"Brock, I AM you ex!"

"Yeah, but you're also my friend" Reba sighed again, she looked at Brock who was trying his best to make the puppy dog eyes that Reba always found irresistible.

"Fine! You can stay in Cheyenne's old room until you can afford your own place. But I'm charging you for rent!"

"OK, do you still have more work to do?" Reba couldn't understand why Brock wanted to know if she had more work to do, but she looked at her watch and her schedule.

"Nope, you're my last client and I'm done for the day"

"Oh good, I want to go to a movie"

"What?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car. He put her in the passenger seat and drove off, "Our date is on Friday, today is Wednesday you mo-ron!"

"Who say anything about a date? I just want to see a movie" Surely Brock wouldn't take no for an answer. Reba thought she had been working hard and couldn't remember the last time she went to see a movie, let alone went with Brock. They choose a movie that they both could enjoy, Brock always said he hated chick-flick movies, but Reba knew he was lying, so when she said she wanted to see a romantic comedy, he pretended to protest.

"The movie was great" Brock commented,

"Yeah, but next time; buy your own popcorn!" Reba complained about him stealing her popcorn and a number of times she still had her hand in the tub and he 'unintentionally' grabbed her hand instead of the popcorn"

"Hey I shared you my drink!"

"That was my drink you mo-ron!"

"Oh yeah!" he laughed "OK then, next time I'll pay for popcorn and a drink"

"And the movie!" Reba didn't let him pay for the movie because she didn't want it to be a date, he asked her to pay for his ticket as well. "You owe me!" Believe it or not, that was his evil plan!

"You wanna go out for a dinner?" Brock suggested

"What? Movie and a dinner? And this isn't a date?"

"No, it's just, I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry! But do I have to pay for dinner too?"

"If I pay, would you call it a date?" Brock asked. Reba thought for a minute before she gave an answer.

"No, I fell for that once at the movie, you pay for dinner and I won't call that a date. Let me call and tell Kyra that we won't be home for dinner. Can you call and have pizza delivered to the house?" Brock smiled to himself, Reba fell for his tricked twice in a day, how cool was that!

After they finished with their phone calls, Brock took her to a semi-romantic restaurant.

"This is a nice place" Reba commented.

"Yeah, they make a good lasagna. You still like lasagna don't you?"

"Of course" Reba knew he tricked her to come and have dinner with him, but she just played dumb. Things she'd do for a free dinner! "How's the divorce coming along?" Reba made conversation.

"We both decided not to have any lawyers. We're leaving each other on good terms I guess. No more fighting, no more shouting."

"Since when did you find out that you didn't love her anymore?"

"I don't know. It's slowly faded away. By the time we knew we didn't love each other anymore, it was not even heartbreak. We just shook hands and walked away"

"I wish our divorce was that easy" Reba commented. Brock wanted to say something but he changed his mind. They continued to talk about something else beside the divorce. Reba couldn't remember the last time she had a nice conversation with him and it didn't turn in to an argument. They really had good time.

They returned home at almost midnight, Reba opened the door and let him in, Kyra and Jake must have been in bed by now.

"Well, I'm off to bed; you can stay on the couch instead of the garage. Tomorrow you can move your stuff in to Cheyenne's old room. Good night." Reba walked toward the stairs.

"What? That's it? No good night kiss for your date?" Brock asked jokingly. Reba stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to him slowly. Brock was looking for cover.

"We didn't go out on a date, so no good night kiss" Brock thought she'd hit him, but she didn't, so he pushed his luck a little more.

"You mean when we go out on Friday night I'll get a good night kiss?"  
Once again, Reba stopped in her tracks; she backed down a couple of steps before she turned around, and gave him a very cold smile.

"I don't kiss every guy I dated, especially a mo-ron. But I'll give you a glimpse of hope that I might let you kiss me if you really impress me".

"OK the challenge is on!" Brock promised!


	5. Chapter 5

-- 5 --

"Hey Reba" Barbra Jean barged into Reba's kitchen like usual "Aren't you getting ready your date?"

"I'm ready"

"Wearing this?" Barbra Jean picked Reba up by her shoulder and turned her around to see her just wearing her favorite jeans and a T-Shirt

"Why not?"

"It's a date Reba!"

"With my ex, and he's still your husband by the way?" Reba reminded her.

"Still, you got to look nice for your date, c'mon let's get you changed. I know what Brock likes"

"I knew what he liked too, he used to be my husband, remember?" Reba felt a little uncomfortable having Barbra Jean helped picking out an outfit for Reba to go out on a date with Brock.

"Then you know that whatever you have on, he's not gonna be impressed"

"That's my plan!"

"Reba, he paid a thousand dollar to go out on a date with you, shouldn't you give him a little treat?"

"Do you realize whom you are asking me to give 'a little treat' to? Are you a little too enthusiastic about this?"

"So? We're getting a divorce. I don't care who he's going out with anymore. And if he wanted to get back together with you, you got my blessing. Now go get changed or I'll strip you!"

"Alright! I'm changing! And if we end up having sex tonight, it all your fault!"

"Yeah sure! I'll take all the blame" Barbra Jean followed Reba to her bedroom

"Shouldn't you go get ready yourself?" Reba chased BJ out of her bedroom.

"Oh I got my outfit picked out couple of nights ago, and I don't need us much make up as you do, you know. I have fewer wrinkles" Reba rolled her eyes, watching Barbra Jean look through her closet.

"You don't have anything sexy?" Barbra Jean came prepared. She pulled out a plastic bag out of her purse containing different tops and skirts. Reba just noticed that Barbra Jean's purse was bigger than usual.

"Where did you get that?" Reba asked.

"Cheyenne and I went shopping on day and we thought these would fit you"

"OK, you guys gotta stop shopping for me without me being there to say no!" Reba's cell phone rang

"Hello?" Reba answered "Oh you mo-ron! I said no rain check!" and she hung up!

"Try this on Reba" BJ handed her a short black skirt and a shiny purple low cut top.

"No need, that monkey's butt just called and wanted to move the date to next month!"

"What?" Barbra Jean sounded even more disappointed than Reba did

"Yeah, he said he had an emergency root canal to finish tonight. How lame was that?" Barbra Jean could not believe Brock would miss his chance to go out on a date with Reba, she was sure he had better excuses. However, she didn't think trying to reason with the fiery redhead when she was angry would be a good idea, so she excused herself to get ready for her own date.

Reba waited until Brock came back later on that night. As soon as he walked through the door, Reba smacked him on the back of his head.

"You mo-ron you stood me up!"

"Ouch! I'm really sorry Reba, I really had to finish that root canal for the patient of mine, don't you think I wanna go out with you? I was looking forward to this, really"

"I don't know and I don't care! You got your chance and you blew it!"

"OK you want to know the truth? Here's the truth. I wanted to wait until my divorce is final before going out with you!" Brock made his statement firmly

"Oh..." Reba didn't know what to say. Well it was pretty good reason to cancel on a date. "Why didn't you tell me, why did you have to lie?"

"I wasn't lying. I was thinking about that yesterday, but I didn't know how to start, and today a patient of mine really need a root canal, I could have told him to come back tomorrow or refer him to Eugene, but I thought maybe you'd understand"

"Fine! I'll let you get away with it this time, but you only get one more chance!" Reba stormed off to pick up her calendar "pick a date and stick to it!" she said

"I've already thought of the date, next month on the 15th" Reba marked on her calendar.

"Good! And keep in mind that's your last chance!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Brock was glad he got another chance.

"Yea yea..." Reba mumbled walking up stairs to her bedroom. She needed her beauty sleep for her date with Danny tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

-- 6 --

"Whatcha doin'?" Brock watched Reba setting her hair in front of the little mirror on the wall to the kitchen.

"Getting ready for my date"

"With whom?"

"Danny"

"Looking like that?"  
Reba looked down at herself, she didn't see anything wrong with the way she was dressed.

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?" she tried to look at her back to see if there was anything wrong.

"A short skirt and a low cut top?" Brock said with disapproving tone

"And what's wrong with it? I want to look nice for my date" this was one of the skirts BJ brought her yesterday. At first when she put it on she thought it was too short too, but now with Brock's disapproval, she wanted to wear it now.

"You better go get changed, young lady! This is not appropriate for the first date or any date!"

"Make me" Reba dared, Brock scooped her up, and carried her on his shoulder while walking toward her bedroom, Reba screamed and hit him.

"Alright! Alright! Put me down, I'll go get changed!" Brock put her down in front of her bedroom; Reba kicked his shin before walked in her room to get changed.

"Put on a pair of Jeans and a T-shirt!" He yelled into Reba's room, and waited until she came out with a nice pair of jeans and a black armless semi-turtle neck. "That's better". The doorbell rang when Brock went down the stairs. He opened the door to see Danny the butcher standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, is Reba ready?" Danny was surprised to see Brock open the door, but with his 'other eye' he saw Reba walk down the stairs.

"Hi Danny, I'm ready. Let's go" Reba walked past Brock. Before she left she gave him a deadly glance and 'accidentally' stepped on his toe.

"Ouch!" Brock jumped

"Oops, sorry!" she apologized but in the 'you deserved it' tone of voice. Danny was puzzled the way these two adults behaved.

"You better be back by 10pm tonight young lady!" he shouted, still holding on to the foot she stepped on "ouch... " She got his big toe!

"Er..." Danny gave her a confused look. He didn't understand why Brock would act the way he did.

"Don't mind him, he's just being crazy" Reba told him to ignored Brock.

"Seem like he's jealous or something" Danny commented.

"Jealous? Nha, he's just acting like a child that about to lose the toy that he didn't even play with anymore" that's what Reba thought he was like. Danny saw it differently, but he decided to keep the opinion to himself.

The date with Danny went really well, he admitted to her that he wanted to ask her out for almost two years now, but he was too shy to do so. Reba also learned that behind that lazy eye, he's an optimist, he looked at everything as a glass half full. He's also a very sweet person. She wished she got to know him long time ago. He seemed to be a good friend.

"Reba, I have to say you're worth every penny I spent on you"

"Aww thanks" Reba smiled

"However..." Danny continued, but Reba knew what he was going to say.

"I'm not your type, and you like Barbra Jean" Reba finished his sentence. He laughed.

"I was that obvious?" he asked

"We've been talking about nothing but Barbra Jean" Reba laughed "I enjoyed it though, just don't tell her that"

"She also likes to talk about you, our date last night she told me so much about you."

"I hope she didn't say anything embarrassing" Reba got nervous, every one knew, BJ can talk!

"No, no. She thought so highly of you. She said you are her best friend and she wished she hadn't done anything to hurt you. I think that's why I really like her," he admitted.

"I know, I like her too, but don't you dare telling her that!" Reba laughed "She can be so annoying sometimes, but believe me, her heart is always on the right place. And she's the best 'best friend' one could wish for. And again, please don't tell her that!" they both laughed, Brock opened the door to see them laughing.

"Oh hi, you're back" Brock looked at his watch, it was 10:05pm "5 minutes late" Reba ignored him.

"Anyway, I really had a good time with you tonight, I hope I hear from you soon." She winked, Brock stood there with his arms crossed. Reba saw him with the corner of her eyes. She walked up to Danny and kissed him on his cheek, and whispered something in his ear. Danny laughed when Brock put his eyebrows together. He leaned over and kissed her on a cheek. "I'll call you later".

"Bye bye" Reba waived at him before he got into his car. And then she turned around and grabbed Brock by the ear, dragging him back into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

-- 7 --

"Oh hey mom, you're back..." Kyra greeted her mom

"...with dad's ear. Just in case you didn't notice, it's still attached to his head you know"

"Kyra can you please give us a minute" Reba let go of his ear, Brock walked to the mirror to see if his ear was still attached. It was all red.

"Man I really hope I can see how this turn out." Kyra got her guitar and walked up to her room

"Just so you know, dad's been waiting impatiently for the past hour" What a great way to put her own dad into more trouble. Reba waited until she disappeared before turned back to Brock, who still checking his ear.

"What the heck are you doing?" Reba asked him with her arms folded

"Right now I'm checking to see if you damage my ear. ooucchhh" he rubbed his ear gently

"I'll damage you more than an ear if you ever act like you are my dad again!"

"I was just looking out for you" he quickly covered both ears when he saw Reba walk toward him.

"You have no right!" Reba charged toward him "I let you stay here as a friend, just to help you out, not that you could keep an eye on me!"

"But I'm worried about you!" Brock started to run, his hands still covering his ears. He ran away from Reba but waited until he got his chance so he could lock her in his arms. Jake walked down the stairs and saw his parents in a compromising position.

"Get a room!" He said walking toward the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"I'm sending your dad to an early grave!" Reba clarified, Brock still held on to her, afraid she really would send him to an early grave if he let her go now.

"Sure mom, but can you both not do that in front of your kids?" Jake shook his head walking back to his room. Leaving Brock and Reba in the living room alone again

"Let me go!" she gritted her teeth

"No way, you'll kill me!"

"BROCK!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry ok? I just..." he let her go but still keep his guard up

"Just what?" Reba asked

"I don't know, I was just worried about you I guess. I just want to make sure whoever you're going out with, is decent enough for you"

"Brock, I'm not 15, I don't need you to look out for me. And let this be a warning, if you ever act like this again, I swear, I'll kill you!"

Reba walked toward the stairs to go to her bedroom, but she stopped halfway and looked at him.

"Put some ice on the ear, it should help reduce the swelling"

Next morning, when Reba was getting ready to go to the church, Barbra Jean came to see Reba at her house like usual.

"Good morning." Barbra Jean greeted. Henry gave Reba a hug before running to see his dad.

"What happen to your ear daddy?" he asked

"Er... a raccoon bit my ear" Reba turned to him quickly and gave him that look that could kill again, Barbra Jean saw the way Reba looked at Brock and commented, "I bet it's a rare red raccoon that every body's talking about"

Reba turned her look to Barbra Jean "Henry, why don't you go play with Jake honey?" she waited until Henry out of sight, before she asked.

"OK, What's going on?"

"He got on my last nerve" Reba continued to read her newspaper. Clearly she didn't want to talk about it. So Barbra Jean didn't push the issue.

"How was your date with Danny?" BJ asked the question that she was more interested in.

"It was nice, he's a very sweet gentleman" Reba said with a smile, Brock made a sour face behind Reba. "And he said he like you" Reba didn't see Brock's expression so she continued her conversation with Barbra Jean.

"Really?" Barbra Jean blushed

"Yeah, he told me he really likes you and would like to ask you out again if you don't mind" Reba conveyed the information to Barbra Jean. Brock smiled while joining the conversation.

"He seems to be a nice guy, Barbra Jean. Don't worry about the divorce, you have my blessing" Brock put his two cents. Reba looked at him with confusion, he made it such a big deal when she went out with the guy, but gave BJ his blessing when she's his wife?

"Oh yeah, that's what I have to tell you too. I mailed our application on Friday. We are now divorce, just had to wait for the official document, which should be sent sometime soon"

"Done? Already?" Reba was surprised how fast it was done between Brock and BJ.

"Yeah, since the last time we talked about the divorced. We had already filled everything out, but we didn't sign it. When we decided we were going to finish this, we just had to sign the papers and it's over," Brock explained. Reba looked at both of them, not even a sign of regret.

"Anyway, I think we better go or will be late for church" Brock are you coming? Barbra Jean asked

"No I think I'll stay and watch the game"

"He can't go, remember? Holy water burns" Reba got up and put her coffee cup in the sink "I wonder if the Reverend Yummy Pants will say anything about that school auction" Reba made conversation with Barbra Jean. As soon as Brock heard her tone of voice and that way she called him 'Reverend Yummy Pants' he changed his mind.

Reba rolled her eyes when he said... "Wait for me, I'm going with you guys"


	8. Chapter 8

-- 8 --

"Hello Reba" The Reverend Yummy Pants approached Reba during coffee hour after the service.

"Reverend Park" Reba gave him a smile

"I heard you were the hottest bachelorette in town" Reba laughed.

"I'm sure that's not what you've heard. But thank you"

"I'm not surprised, to tell you the truth, if the church didn't consider that a form of gambling, I would have bid for you too" Reba look up to see his smile, before she had chance to say anything, Brock was behind her.

"Reverend Park" Brock put his arm around Reba, she gave him the 'you're doing that again' look, but Brock ignored it.

"Brock" Rev. Park looked at the hand that was resting on Reba's shoulder "I also heard that you were one of the lucky bidders"

"Yes I was, I just wish I was the only one"

"What did you wife said about that?"

"We got divorce"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" he looked at Reba who was growing uncomfortable.

"And, no, not because of Reba. It just didn't work out for us" Brock knew what Rev. Park was thinking, and didn't like the idea of people blaming Reba for his second failed marriage.

"I'm gonna go get myself another coffee" Reba excused herself, yet Brock followed her.

"What the heck are you doing?" Reba wanted to yell, but she was in the church, and all she could do was mumble and grind her teeth.

"What did I do?" Brock played dumb

"He was about to ask me out!"

"Was he? I didn't know that"

"And you scared him away!" Reba turned to face Brock and saw Rev. Park standing next to him. Dear Lord, Reba thought, did he hear what I just said?

"No he didn't scare me away" Rev. Park interrupted, "In fact, you were right, I'd like to ask you for dinner"

"I'd like that" she answered with a smile, Brock could just as well be invisible. Brock cleared his throat. Reba turned to look at him and ignored him once again. "I think I better go, I'll see you later I guess?"

"Is Wednesday night at 8 o'clock ok with you?"

"Actually, can we at least wait until I'm done going out with the other two bidders? Because I don't think it fair for them if I go out with you now. I hope you understand"

Brock could have jumped with joy... wait... two more bidders?? Did she forget about him?

"OK, but please let me know when you're available"

"Beginning next month is fine with me" she gave him an estimate.

"OK, I'll see you when you're free"

"Sure" Reba said with a smile. Brock was fuming. Now he had even more competition.

On the way back to the house, Brock kept looking at Reba. She knew what he wanted to ask but since Jake, Henry and Barbra Jean were also in the car, he had to hold his questions until they were alone.

"Two more bidders?" Brock finally burst out following Reba into the kitchen

"Yep"

"What about me?"

"Oh wait, didn't I go out with you on Friday? Oh yeah, you stood me up!" Reba prepared the dinner with him still in the kitchen.

"But?"

"Brock, I told you I'll go out with you on the 15th, and that's the promise, but I still have to go out with... what was that guy name again?"

"Randy"

"Oh yeah, Randy, on Tuesday, and then I'll go out with Bill on Friday night, then Reverend Yummy Pants after that" Reba didn't realize she was so popular!

"I can't believe you'll go out with a guy whose name you couldn't even remember"

"He won the bid fair and square"

Dang, Brock thought, he should have put more money in that auction!

Tuesday night came. Reba got back from work, quickly showered and got ready for her date. She looked through her closet to see what she would wear, she still had those short skirts that BJ and Cheyenne picked out for her, but Brock would make a bid deal out of it again. She sighed and grabbed a pair of black slacks and an orange blouse. Once dressed, she came down stairs to see Brock was there watching TV. He turned around and looked at her, Reba almost expected him say something, but he remained quiet.

Randy came and they went out, Brock waited for her to come back, but this time he didn't dare go outside to interrupt her date again. Van told him not to worry; Reba wouldn't fall for this man. He decided to trust Van's judgment. He watched their shadows through the window, as they were saying goodnight.

Oh good, no kiss.

Reba came back in, and Brock turned his head back to the TV, pretending that he didn't even realized that she was back. She couldn't believe she missed the overly protective Brock more than the quiet Brock!

"Hey Reba, how was your date?"

"Hey Brock, it was good, thank you" That was all the conversation before Reba went to her room and get ready for bed. Before she turned in for the night, she decided to see if he was still watching TV. He was, so she decided to join him. Maybe she was being too hard on him.

"What ya watching?" she sat on the couch next to him.

"Oh, just a golf tournament"

"OK good night!" she stood up, Brock pulled her back down.

"Wait wait, we can see something else if you want" he quickly changed the channel. "What would you like to see?"

"Tonight show?" Brock tuned in to NBC to watch Tonight Show with her. He really wanted to watch that golf tournament, but he found himself wanting to spend time with her more than watching golf. He could check the results tomorrow.

Brock stretched his arms pretending to yawn, so that he could put his arm around her, but before he had chance to do so, Reba said,

"I'm not 15, that pretending to yawn stunt doesn't work with me"

"Alright then" so he just put his arm around her. He thought Reba would punch him or something, but she didn't. He pushed his luck by pulling her shoulder a little closer to him. she didn't resist, how cool was that!

"How was your date, really?" he asked

"He's cute" Reba chuckled "you know, I thought I went on a date with Van AND Barbra Jean tonight!" Reba told Brock about how goofy the guy was. She even commented that she was now not surprised why Steve Norris didn't hire her. It seemed like half of his office was full with goofy people. "You know what the kick was? He was almost 15 years younger than me!" Reba laughed, Brock smiled, he didn't find what she said was funny, but he just admired her smile and laughter.  
"Oh boy that was funny" Reba wiped the tear off her eyes, she told him a funny story of the evening, but Brock wasn't even listening. He was too busy thinking about how much he missed spending time with her.

"Sound like you had a good time, are you going out with him again?" he asked,

"Weren't you listening to me? He's 15 years younger than me, although he's a nice person, but I don't think I can go out with him without feeling that I was dating my son-in-law plus Barbra Jean!"  
Oh good, Brock realized, one less competition for him.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed now, good night" Without thinking, and after so many years of marriage together, she leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lips!


	9. Chapter 9

-- 09 --

Reba was preparing the breakfast when Brock pulled her close for a morning kiss. "Mornin' sexy". Reba twisted his arm and pushed his face against the kitchen counter.

"What in the heck do ya think ya doin'?" She felt like she just had deja-vu. Wait... or was it a dream?

"Ouch... haven't you had your morning coffee?" she let him go "Boy you sure get cranky before you get your caffeine!"

"Why did you do that?" she wiped her mouth,

"Hey, I didn't do that when you kissed me last night" Brock whined

"Whoa... You kissed dad last night?" Kyra regretted she walked into the kitchen.

"NO I didn't!"

"Yes you did, you kissed me when you said good night, last night"

"I'm going to go back to bed" Kyra left the kitchen.

"Did I?" Reba tried to think. "Oh it was just a little peck!" Now she remembered.

"It was a big deal to me ok?" Brock was upset, that he dreamt about it all night, but Reba didn't even care.  
Reba could see he was upset, so she didn't want to make it worst for him, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I think I did that out of habit"  
"That's ok, it was a good habit to get into"

"Can we come in now, we're hungry" yelled Jake. Reba and Brock laughed

"Sure come on in, we're done smooching" Reba said teasingly to Jake and Kyra.

They enjoyed breakfast together; the time with family really brought back the memories between them.

"I'm going to school" Jake finished his breakfast and gave his mom a hug before he left.

"I'm going to practice with my band" Reba pulled Kyra for a hug

"I'm going to work" Brock walked up to her expecting a hug too.

"So am I" Reba pressed his shoulder to stop him for getting closer, she didn't fall for that! Nevertheless, they left for work together.

"You're going out on a date again?" Brock asked seeing her pretty herself up for her date again.

"Yep, last one from the auction, looking forward to a real date with Reverend Yummy Pants" Reba said without thinking, Brock pouted

"You still have me"

"Oh yeah" Reba put on the earrings and the doorbell rang.

"Hello" Bill was surprised to see Brock looking so casual at Reba's house. Wasn't he the ex?

"Hello, I'm ready. Let's go" Reba rushed to the door

"Don't stay out too late ok honey!" Brock yelled behind her, Bill looked puzzled. Reba thought to herself that "he did it again" giving her date the impression that they were together!

"That was nicer than the faucet shop we did couple of years ago" Reba commented on her date with a smile

"You really had fun Reba?" Bill asked,

"Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know, it seems like you had something in your mind" he paused, "It's that ex-husband of yours isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You just couldn't take your mind off of him. A number of years ago, when I took you out, you said your divorce wasn't final. Now, seven years later, you still haven't moved on, but he's moved back into your house."

"Well... He's my best friend, and he needed place to stay, I couldn't just let him live on the street"

"Reba, the guy is a Dentist, he makes more money than you and I combined. You're just making excuses to keep him" Reba didn't believe what he said was right, but she couldn't come up with the perfect excuse for Brock being unable to survive elsewhere. "I really enjoyed our time together tonight, Reba. But this isn't working, I can't go on knowing that the woman I like is in love with someone else" He kissed her cheek "Bye, Reba"

Reba walked back in to the house, saw Brock sitting on the couch, watching TV. She felt it was Brock's fault Bill left; she marched up to him and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Brock rubbed his head "What was that for?"

"Bill thought you and I are "a couple", so he broke up with me"

"Oh?" he had to hide his smile "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know how it happened, oh wait, could it be 'Don't stay out too late ok honey'?" she hit him again! " Now I only have one date left!"

"Me?"

"No, I was referring to Reverend Yummy Pants, but I swear I'll kill you if you interfere this time!" Reba yelled at him before stomping off, leaving Brock on the couch, silently laughing at his own evil act. Now he was down to his last competition. This would be the toughest one too!

"Brock!" Reba stood behind him; he thought she's called it a night

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What? Watching golf on TV?" he knew what she meant, but he avoided the question

"Why do you have to make those guys think we are together? Why are you being jealous?"

"Jealous? No, I told you I'm just looking out for you"

"And I told you I'm not 15! By the way, did you know Danny and BJ were talking about a serious relationship now?" she asked,

"Was she? Well she can do whatever she wants. The divorce was final. I can't say anything anymore, can I?"

"Exactly! And our divorced was final 7 years ago, and yet you seem to have an input for everyone I date. Why?"

"Not everyone, I didn't say anything when you dated Brian, nor Parker"

"Alright, what about Ted? 'I'm the ex, the shoes to fill'," Reba mocked his voice "What was that for?"

"He was from Canada, the land of con artists. See, I was looking out for you"

"And Jack, you said I shouldn't date him because of the relationship between me and BJ, but after I got BJ's blessing, you still had objections every time I went out with him"

"And my instinct was right, he left you and never called, twice! What a jerk!"

"What about Bill? What did he do?" Reba inquired,

"He questioned my ability to fix the sink... and questioned the size of my thread!"

"Porpoise poop!" Reba was annoyed "Admit it, you are being jealous!"

"OK If I admit that I'm jealous, will you not go out with Reverend Park?"

"I didn't say that"

"Then I'm not jealous!"

"Oh good, cause I am so going out with him!"

"Fine! And I am so not jealous!"

"Oh you're such a baby!" Reba hit him with a rolled up magazine, before storming off to her bedroom.

Dang! Brock thought, she's so going out with that Reverend Yummy Pants!


	10. Chapter 10

-- 10 --

Reba walked down the stairs looking perfect for her date, yet expecting to see Brock at the bottom of the stairs or in the living room. At least, somewhere to make a sarcastic comment about how short her skirt and revealing her top was. However, he was nowhere in sight. She saw a yellow sticky note at the front door.

'I'm taking Jake out for pizza, have fun on your date. Love, Brock'

Reba sighed as she looked at herself before deciding to change from a skirt to a pair of slacks. She was prepared. She thought Brock would make a big deal of the way she dressed to go out on a date, and make her go get changed. Dang, she was hoping to see his reaction and see how 'not jealous' he was!

As she was changing, she found it funny that she got dressed to go out on a date, but she expected to receive a comment from Brock. She decided to leave the skirt on, but change to a less revealing top.

Reba received a nice complement from the reverend Park on her appearance. She just smiled.

"Thanks. Good thing that Brock wasn't around when I came out, or else he'll make me change. He never approved when I wear a skirt to go out on a date" Reverend Park smiled; Reba didn't even realized that the only person she talked about all night was Brock.

"Are you getting back together with him?" he asked

"Who? Brock? No I don't think so. I mean of course he lives in my house, but only until he can find his own place."

"You're telling me that of all Houston, he couldn't find suitable accommodations, except your house?"

"He's picky! But why are we talking about him?"

"I thought you wanted to talk about him" the Reverend answered, "You've talked about nothing but Brock tonight"

"Did I? I'm sorry, that's probably because he annoyed me so much, by interfering with my life" Reba played with her food. "Especially when I go out on a date."

"Reba, Brock's not here. Yet you still think about him constantly. I don't think Brock could interfere with your life if you didn't allow him to do so"

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" she changed the subject

"No Reba, I enjoy talking to you. You're a very nice person and fun to be around. Brock is a very lucky person who gets your full attention." Reba continued to play with her food, she just lost her will to argue. "When are you going out with him?" he asked

"The day after tomorrow"

"Fifteenth?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm ready to go out with him again" she sighed. Reba changed from being talkative to hardly talking on the way back home. What the Reverend said still troubled her. Hasn't she moved on?

"Reba, if you need to talk, my door is always open" he pulled her in for a hug. Brock came back from his evening with Jake. Both Brock and Jake saw the Reverend hugging Reba, but Reba didn't see them. Brock did not take too well to the sight of Reba in the arms of another man.

"Ouch, Dad, you squeezed my arm!" Brock didn't want Reba or the Reverend to see or hear them approach.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to"

"You're jealous that mom and the reverend are together, aren't you?" Jake asked "If you still love her, don't lose her again" Jake said before Reba suddenly noticed their presence. She stepped away from Reverend Park's arms, said good night and walked to the house.

"How was your date?" Brock followed her back to the house.

"It was good" she gave him a shortest answer she could muster.

"Will you go out with him again?" Reba was about to say something, then she grinned.

"He's sweet, he's smart, and he's fun to be around with. So sure, if he'd ask me again, I'll go"

"But..." Brock was disaponted.

"Why, you find something wrong with him?" asked Reba

"Yeah, he's too handsome" Jake quipped. Reba and Brock forgot that he was there.

"Jake, go to your room" Brock sent him to his room.

"You're not jealous are you?" she asked, Brock didn't answer.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he changed the subject

"Why?"

"I'd like to take you out to a movie. I owe you"

"Not tomorrow, I promised Cheyenne that I'll watch Elizabeth. So her and Van can go out." Reba walked toward her room; Brock followed her up the stairs. Before she closed her bedroom door, she turned to him and said "but I'm free every night after the fifteenth"

Van and Cheyenne were dropping off Elizabeth the next day, not long after she came back from Work.

"OK thanks, Ms. H for taking care of Elizabeth, we really appreciate it. But please no smooching in front of K-I-D" Van realized he spelt out the wrong word again. Elizabeth ran into the kitchen to get a cookie.

"What do you mean smooching?" Reba wondered,

"You know, Jake said you and Mr. H... bow chicka bow bow"

"VAN!" Reba shouted "Where did you get that idea?"

"Jake said he came down one day and saw you two in the living room" he gave her a disapproving look "your kids live with you, you know, keep that ..." Van paused as Elizabeth walked back in the living room "in the bedroom!" he whispered

"VAN! That's not what happened!"

"Kyra even said you kissed dad, mom" Cheyenne added

"Oh dear Lord, that's not..., never mind, why do I have to explain it to you. Just go" all this time Brock just sat there didn't even help explain what really happened. It was fun seeing Reba turning red.

"What's smooching mean, Grandpa?" Elizabeth asked. Brock laughed at her innocent question, Reba buried her face in her hands. That'll teach you not to say thing in front of the kid!

"I don't know how to explain it to you baby, ask Grandma if she'll let me show you" Brock remembered when Cheyenne was 6, she asked him the exact same question. He showed her what smooching meant by kissing Reba until Cheyenne covered her eyes and said 'eww' and they both laughed. Apparently, Reba remembered that too, because she just turned different shade of red.

"It's just mean kiss, honey. Like this" And Reba pulled Elizabeth to her lap and peck her gently on her lips and cheeks. Elizabeth giggled

"And grandma smooch grandpa?" That just confirmed Reba's theory of not to say things in front of the children that you don't want repeated!

"No baby, I didn't" Reba denied

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah, why not?" Brock joined in with a smile

"I saw mommy smooch daddy all the time"

"That's because your mommy loves your daddy very much," Reba laughed at her naivety

"And you don't love Grandpa?" Reba thought she should stop talking; she was digging herself into an even deeper hole!

Not just Elizabeth was staring at her waiting for an answer; Brock was too!


	11. Chapter 11

-- 11 --

"He's your grandpa, of course I do." she answered Elizabeth and turned to Brock "I have to"

"Do you want to watch the TV in my room honey?" Reba had to take her attention away from the talk. Elizabeth ran to Reba's room to watch the TV.

"What?" Brock was staring at her

"You have to? Can't you just end the sentence with 'of course I do'?" Brock whined

"Well, what would you say if she asked you?"

"Then I'll tell her, of course honey; I love your grandma more than anything in the world"

"Yeah Yeah" Reba replied, not convinced of Brock's words. She decided to ignore Brock, and continued to follow Elizabeth upstairs.

By the time Reba and Elizabeth came back down, Brock served the dinner that Reba had prepared earlier. Reba and Elizabeth helped set up the table. Jake had his project to finish at the library and Kyra was out with her band. So it was just Brock, Reba and Elizabeth at the dinner table.

Reba was helping Elizabeth cut her vegetables in to a smaller bite size pieces for her little mouth. Brock couldn't help but think back 20 years ago, when Cheyenne was about her age. Life was perfect then.

"When will mommy picking me up?"

"You're staying with me to night, honey. Mommy will pick you up tomorrow"

"Grandpa stays too?"

"Yes baby I live here now" Brock answered. Somehow, that answer just sent warmth to his heart. Reba didn't want to kill the mood by saying 'until he can find the place of his own'

After Reba tucked Elizabeth in, she decided to join Brock in front of the TV.

"So have you decided where will we go tomorrow?" it was tomorrow that they would go out to an official date.

"I can't tell you, it'll be a surprise" he smiled "But I'm still holding on to that glimpse of hope!" Reba had almost forgotten what she had promised.

"You're taking that seriously?" she laughed

"Of course! I'm looking forward to a good night smooch" they were looking into each other's eyes when the front door swung open.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Jake came back from the library along with Kyra

"Are we interrupting something?" Kyra asked,

"Your dad and I were just talking"

"About tomorrow's date?"

"How do you know?" Reba was surprised, Kyra didn't answer, she went to the kitchen with Jake to see if there's anything left to eat.

"I think they are in love" Jake commented to Kyra

"Yeah, I know. Everyone knows."

Both kids peaked through the kitchen window to see their parents sitting on the couch watching TV. Seeing Dad with his arm around mom's shoulder was the sweetest thing in the world.

"Hey Reba" Barbra Jean barged into Reba's kitchen as usual. She didn't come to visit Reba as often since she was going out with Danny.

"Yes Barbra Jean?" Reba hid her joy that her best friend come to see her.

"Are you ready to go on a date?"

"I've been in 4 different dates and you didn't care. Why this one?"

"This is special. My best friends are going on a date together, it's a big deal" Barbra Jean made her point

Cheyenne rushed in with excitement, "Mom. Are you ready for your date?"

"Again, I've been on 4 different dates and you also didn't care!"

"Yeah but this is special, mom and dad getting back together, I'm excited!"

"Mom" Kyra poked her head into the kitchen

"You're going to make a big deal out of this too?" Reba asked Kyra

"I just want to tell you that dad called, he said he will pick you up at around 6 tonight" Reba looked at her watch. It was 4:30; she still had plenty of time.

"Oh my God its 4:30, mom, you better go get ready!" Cheyenne rushed

"Yeah Reba, go get ready" Barbra Jean pulled her off of her chair

"I still have an hour and a half!"

"No you ONLY have an hour and a half!" Barbra Jean state firmly "So you better hurry!"

"C'mon, a date with my ex! He saw me in my pajamas waking up with no make up on before, why would I even bother pretty up to go out with him?"

"He saw you naked before too, but you still need to get dress."

"BARBRA JEAN!!"

"Hey you brought it up, peaches. Let's go get you dress, you could end the date by waking up in the bed naked for all I care, but you have to look perfect before you leave!"

All three ladies rushed in to Reba's room. Reba was pushed in by Barbra Jean and was dragged in by Cheyenne.

"Try this on mom" Cheyenne handed her a skirt that Brock had previously told her not to wear.

"Your dad wouldn't like it" she said

"What?"

"Yeah he said it is not appropriate for a first date"

"You wore this to go out with someone else?" BJ asked

"No I didn't even have chance, actually the one I had on was a little bit longer than that one, but he made me change" Ah now BJ got it.

"Put it on, trust me he loved it!" BJ shoved the skirt in her hand.

"And wear this top!" Cheyenne hand her a shiny purple low plunge top. Reba walked to the bathroom to put on the outfit Cheyenne and BJ selected.

"The skirt is way too short, and the top is way to revealing" Reba complained

"Then that's mean it perfect!" Barbra Jean commented. "You look sexy"

"And cheap! Can I change to something else?"

"That outfit ain't cheap mom, you owe me 200 by the way"

"What?? They hardly use any material on this!"

"Come on mom, I will not let you wear it if it makes you look something you're not. This just shows off those beautiful legs of yours. And the top, just show off those..."

"Ah stop! Can you not talk about my body?"

Barbra Jean looked in Reba's jewelry box, looking for perfect necklace and earrings to go with the dress.

"And wear these" Reba looked at the blue sapphire necklace and matching earrings in Barbra Jean's hand.

"He bought them for me on our 10th anniversary" Reba spoke softly, and decided to put them on. They looked perfect with the outfit she had on.

Cheyenne put make up on her mom and wanted to put on those fake eyelashes for her again.

"No Cheyenne, it was painful to remove!!"

"Put them on Cheyenne, Brock loved them. That auction night he said something about your eyes being sexy" Barbra Jean told Reba what she heard

"He told you that?" Reba was surprised

"Sort of, I commented to him when you were on the stage that's you looked a little different, and he said it was your eyes. They were sexy."

Reba didn't even make a peep when Cheyenne glued the fake lashes on her eyelids. Cheyenne also did her hair.

At a quarter to six, Brock stood in the doorway of her bedroom. He saw Reba standing in front of the full-length mirror to make sure everything looked perfect. Barbra Jean and Cheyenne quietly left the room when they saw he came in.

"You look stunning, Reba"

"Brock! Where's Cheyenne and BJ, what are you doing in here? Get out of my bedroom!"

"It used to be our bedroom. So many memories in here" he had that crooked grin on his face that made Reba blush. He spotted that she still had their wedding picture by the bedside table.

"Used to be, means not anymore! Now get out! I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

"Sure, I have to get ready myself. Just don't change ok? You look really... beautiful" he almost said sexy.

"What happened to 'This is not appropriate for the first date or any date'?"

"Did I say that? I think I meant to say was 'unless you're going out with me, it is not appropriate for the first date or any date"

"What if I change?"

"Then I'll strip you and put that out fit back on"

"Get out!"

"By the way, I like the necklace, but I loved it better when I saw you wear it for the first time" he winked before leaving the room. Reba thought about his comment. Suddenly every drop of blood rushed to her face as she turned as red as her hair. The first time she wore this necklace and earrings for Brock, she modeled them by wearing nothing but the jewelry!

A few minutes later, Reba walked out of her bedroom. She was still blushing by the comments he dropped before leaving the room.

Brock was already in a nice suit standing outside her bedroom door. In his hand was a bouquet of red roses.

"Aww, Thanks!" Brock pouted his lips expecting a thank you kiss. Reba stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's not nice!"

"I've already said thanks!" She admired the red roses.

"Where's my kiss?"

"In your dreams!"

"Then I better go to bed early tonight" Brock just had fun teasing her, just like when they first met.

"Ouch!" she may have held on too tight to the roses, as a thorn pierced her palm and the inside of her ring finger, Brock looked at her hand and saw a little blood coming out. He quickly carried her down to the kitchen where she kept her first-aid kit.

"Brock let me down! I hurt my hand, not my feet!"

"I'm about to walk down the stairs, you better stop moving or we both could end up at the bottom of the stairs sooner than I intended."

"Just put me down, you mo-ron!" she demanded, but she didn't move. She was afraid of falling down the stairs too! Brock eventually put her on the couch and ran to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Kyra saw Brock carrying her down the stairs so she couldn't help but ask.

"Are you ok mom?" Kyra was worried, Barbra Jean and Cheyenne rushed over to see if she ok. Reba held her hand up to stop them.

"I am, a thorn pierced my hand" Reba explained

Kyra laughed "And you can't walk?"

"I can, it was your crazy father that seems to think it was necessary to carry me down here" She got up and walked to the kitchen. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean glanced at each other with big grins across their faces. Brock came out with a band-aid in his hand.

"Where are you going?" he looked worried

"To wash my hand. C'mon Brock, this isn't gonna kill me, it's just a silly little thorn!" but Reba saw that he was genuinely worried about her, so she let him put a band-aid on a palm of her hand, and another around her finger. He's such a child sometimes. Reba recalled that the last time he got all worried and would carry her everywhere was when she was pregnant with Cheyenne. The old memory put a smile on her face, Brock looked up from her finger where she used to have her wedding ring, and saw that smile, and he then realized how much he she meant to him, how much he has missed her.

"Shall we get going?" she broke the silence. Brock followed her to the front door.

"So, where are we going?" Reba asked, stepping out of the house

"Dinner and a movie follow by a show?" Brock suggested,

"Is that what you think will impress me?"

"You'll see!"

"Have fun on your date guys, and sir, you better not have her back too early" Kyra said goodbye to her parents with a little laugh.

"You guys are weird" Kyra said closing the door behind them, but not before everybody witnessed Brock holding Reba's hand while walking to the car.

"Aww..." Barbra Jean and Cheyenne sighed with joy in unison.

"You guys are even weirder" Kyra commented


	12. Chapter 12

-- 12 --

Brock drove off to the nicest restaurant in town. He called in advance to make sure they had Reba's favorite grilled fillet of Scottish salmon with sautéed veggies and the finest white wine in the restaurant, along with the meal. Reba was impressed so far.

After the meal, he took her to the drive-in!

"Hey! What do you have in mind?" Reba was nervous

"Just to enjoy the movie like we used to when we were dating back in college, but I like your thinking!" Brock teased.

"For what I remembered, it wasn't the movie you enjoyed back in college!" Reba recalled

"Oh yeah... I remember, parking way at the back... so far we couldn't even see the screen, but it wasn't the movie I came to see anyway" Reba was getting uncomfortable.

"What was your favorite movie that we came here to see together?" he knew the answer to that one, but he was just having fun teasing her and seeing her blush.

"Shut up, the movie's about to start!" and like always, she didn't even know what she was watching! Her mind wasn't there anymore, especially when he played with her hair. She tried to focus on the movie, although she had no idea what the movie was about but she had much better control of herself compared to 30 years ago. This was unfair; he was using old memories to weaken her!

"I think we better leave now if we want to be there in time for the show" Brock brought her back from walking down the memory lane. Reba glanced at her watch. It was past midnight. She had been alone with him for more than six hours and she didn't even know it!

"I don't think there will be any show left at this time of night" Reba yawned

"Don't get sleepy yet! C'mon, you'll like this show!" he drove into a park. Reba was confused what kind of show would be in the park in the middle of the night. She noticed a small group of people with telescopes, binoculars and cameras.

Brock took the blanket out from the trunk and laid it on the grass; he made sure to have a full view of the sky. He asked Reba to sit down next to him. She was still puzzled for what he was doing, until a shooting star appeared in the sky.

"That was beautiful," Reba said in a very soft voice.

"Hold on to that thought" More shooting stars appeared in the sky. Brock stretched his arms and pretended to yawn.

"Oh cut the crap and just put your arm around me" Reba spoke, eyes still locked on the sky. The shooting stars were too beautiful to take her eyes off. Brock laughed, but follow her instructions willingly.

"Oh you're so romantic" he was being sarcasm. Reba ignored his comment. She leaned closer to him.

"Meteor Shower" Brock explained, "It doesn't happen too often, as soon as I found out about this, I have to come up with a lame excuse to change our date" he pulled her closer; Reba rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful, you're right, I love it" Reba was amazed for what she saw

"It is..." Brock kissed her temple. "and so are you" Reba trembling in his arms. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little" she didn't know she would be out in the middle of the field at night, so the low plunge top and a short skirt didn't keep her warm. Brock took his jacket off and put it on her, he walked back to the car to get another blanket and a pillow.

"Boy, you came prepared" she laughed as he gave her the pillow so she could hold on to it to keep herself warm. He wrapped the blanket around them. He sat next to her and pulled her body as close as possible.

"This ain't workin'" she said and moved in front of him, sat on his lap, pull his hands to wrap around her body and leaned against him. "That's better" she said, "It's warmer".

'Warmer? He thought, this is kinda too hot'! But all he could say was "Yeah... it's... much better"

"I'm gonna make a wish" Reba closed her eyes and move her lips, she's whispered something to herself. When she open her eyes, Brock was staring at her. Those fake lashes really did bring the sexiness out of her sparkling blue eyes.

"Did you make a wish too?" Reba asked

"I don't even wanna blink, and you want me to close my eyes?" said Brock, he wondered which were more sparkling, the blue sapphire in her earrings and necklace or those in her eyes.

"You didn't even look at the sky!" she noticed he was staring at her most of the time.

"I know, but I like what I see" Reba smiles at his comment 'Yep, definitely her eyes' Brock thought

"Come on, close your eyes and make a wish"

Brock closed his eyes and he felt soft lips pressing against his. He opened his eyes to see Reba looking right into him. Lips still attached.

"Did you make a wish?" she asked softly

"Yes and it just came true" she smiled and turn her attention back to the shooting stars.

"Looks like the sky is falling down" it might be, but Brock didn't care about the sky

"Can I make another wish?" Brock asked gently moving her chin closer to his face with the side of his index finger, arm still wrapped around her body. She granted his wish by closing her eyes and parted her lips, accepting his kiss passionately.

"Reba, will you..." she closed his lips with hers.

"Please don't ask me for anything right now, I'm not in a mood to say no. I could say yes to everything you want and not even think about it. So please, whatever you want to ask, can it wait?"

"Oh good, 'cause what am about to ask, I don't want 'no' for an answer" He smiled "Reba, will you get up for a minute? I'd like to move to under that tree, so I could lean against the tree while you lean against me"  
Reba laughed "Sure"

By the time they returned home, it was almost 4 am. As Reba was saying good night, Brock asked for her promise

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" Brock asked for the kiss she promised,

"I've lost count of how many times we've kissed tonight" and she enjoyed each and every one of them.

"Yeah, but they were not a good night kiss. I believe I earned it, don't I?"

"Yes you do, darlin'." Reba walked over to him and kiss him passionately "If fact, you've earn more than just a good night kiss, you've also earn a good morning kiss" Reba smiled with her eyes sparkling, Brock's heart raced a thousand beats a minute. She pulled him close by his shirt collar and whispered "It's 4am, so... Good morning" she kissed him one more time before going to bed.

"Dang, and I thought I was about to get lucky!"  
Reba chuckled at his comment, but she wouldn't give in that easily!


	13. Chapter 13

-- 13 --

Barbra Jean and Cheyenne were staring at Reba at the breakfast table as she sat reading the newspaper. She ignored their glances.

"So? How was the date?" Barbra Jean asked for the fifth time.

"Fine" Reba also answered for the fifth time

"REBA!!"

"MOM!!"

"WHAT??" cried Reba

"Mom, we're dying to know the details here!!" Cheyenne pouted.

"What do you want to know? I said it was good!" she flipped to the new page, pretending to ignore them as much as she could.

"You didn't get up until almost 11am, and you didn't go to the church today. You have a lot to confess sister!"

"Yeah, mom. Barbra Jean is right" Cheyenne agreed

"Did you kiss?" Barbra Jean got right to the point

"Maybe" Reba answered, eyes still on the paper.

"What do you mean? Maybe? It was a 'yes' or 'no' question!" but before Reba had chance to answer, Brock walked in the kitchen, all nicely dressed as if he was going out.

"Hello every body" he got himself a cup of coffee and decided to join the ladies. He had a huge grin on his face. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean stared at him. He seemed to be in a very good mood. They turned their look to Reba, who had a smile across her face ear-to-ear as soon as he came in. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean glanced at each other before turning to Brock.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"How was your date?" Barbra Jean asked Brock. Reba handed him the sports section.

"It was great" he tried to hide his grin as he sipped his coffee, then he took the paper from Reba and started to read.

"Dad, are you going to tell us about it?" Cheyenne asked impatiently

"What did your mom say?"

"She didn't tell us anything"

"I see" and Brock continued to sip his coffee, his eyes still locked on the page. Reba laughed softly.

"OK you guys are killing me here!!" Barbra Jean burst out, pulling the papers away from Reba and Brock. "Did you kiss?"

"Maybe" Brock and Reba answered in unison. "I swear we didn't plan this." Reba laughed. Brock finished his coffee, got up and leaned over to Reba.

"I'll pick you up at 4 ok, honey?" and he answered every one's question by kissing her tenderly on her lips before he left. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, looking at each other like nobody else was in the room.

After Brock left, Reba got up and was about to leave when she felt her hand being pulled.

"Sit down peaches." Once again, Barbra Jean and Cheyenne stared at her for an answer.

"Are you planning to stare at me all day? I have to get ready before he picks me up at 4 you know"

"Spill the details or we won't go anywhere mom"

"Alright, yeah we kissed"

"I can see that! Now, trace your step back since you left the house" Barbra Jean demanded

"I'm not gonna tell you everything"

"It's almost 2 o'clock mom"

"Fine! We just went to dinner, and went to see a movie, then he took me to a park to watch a meteor shower. It was so beautiful, shooting stars falling down from the sky..." Reba was daydreaming "Did you see it?"

"We knew about the shower mom, Kyra told us." Cheyenne accidentally slipped.

"Kyra did?" Reba was surprised

"Yeah, Dad said he wanted to really impress you, Kyra and I helped him" she admitted, "Kyra said something about shooting stars. He said he'll definitely take you to see it, and he had to come up with an excuse to set up the right date" Cheyenne told her mom

"Ah, I see. If Kyra were the one with the shooting stars idea than you must be the one with the bright idea for him to take me to the Drive-in!" Reba thought it was cute that the kids helped dad to impress mom. Just like when he needed help finding her a gift for special occasions when they were younger. She expected Cheyenne to look guilty about the drive-in idea, but instead, she looked excited!

"He took you to the drive-in? I told him to take you somewhere that you both used to enjoy going to together, and he took you to the drive-in!" Cheyenne eyes lit up. Barbra Jean moved even closer to hear the story. Reba saw their reaction and thought 'cccrrraaaappp!'

"Noooo" Reba made her best 'lying face', trying to be more convincing than BJ's infamous expression.

"Oh my God, you two were making out in the drive-in!" said Barbra Jean excited

"No, we didn't!" she blushed "Well, not last night anyway"

"Ok, what was the name of the movie you saw last night?" Barbra Jean was not convinced.

"It was..." she paused. Crraaappp!! She was busy thinking about her and Brock back in college, she didn't pay attention to the movie! "Alright, I don't remember, but we didn't do anything!"

"Sure you didn't" Barbra Jean tapped her nose and winked.

"Really we didn't! We were really watching the movie; I just didn't remember the name of to the movie. That's all. Then we went to see the meteor shower and it was so beautiful and romantic. So, we had a few kisses and that's the end of story"

"How 'few' kisses?" Barbra Jean wondered

"Three... Four..." Reba said

"Oh really?" once again asked, Barbra Jean not convinced

"Ten maybe twenty... I didn't count!"

"What time did you get home last night?" Cheyenne shoot out the next question

"About 4am"

"Did you... bowc chi..." Barbra Jean asked the next question, but didn't have chance to finish because Reba cut her off first

"NO... we didn't!"

"And what were you doing till 4am?"

"Told you we just watching the stars falling from the sky"

"Are you going out on a date with dad again today?"

"No, we're going to see a movie, he owed me a movie, then we're going for a dinner, that I owed him. And no, it's not a date"

"Are you getting back together?"

"One question after another, you make me feel like a movie star being interviewed." Reba laughed,

"You're not answering my question mom"

"Cheyenne, we haven't talked about this. If we do, you kids will be the first ones to know. I promise"

"Don't forget about me, I'm your best friend!"

"Yeah, you too Barbra Jean. Now can I go get ready?" Reba left Barbra Jean and Cheyenne to get ready for her 'not-a-date'.

"Do you think they are in love?" Cheyenne asked Barbra Jean

"Didn't you just see them kiss, and the way they looked at each other? Of course they are!"

"But do you think they know that they are in love?"  
Barbra Jean thought about the question before she answered.

"I think your dad will 'maybe' admit that he's in-love with her, but your mom. I don't think so! C'mon, you know your parents. They are both stubborn!"

"Yeah, why can't they just say 'I love you and I love you too' and get on with their lives?" Cheyenne and Barbra Jean shook their heads. They could not understand why two people who loved each other, just wouldn't admit it to each other.

Brock picked her up right at four; Cheyenne and Barbra Jean were no longer there. Jake and Kyra also went out earlier. They had the house to themselves, but Reba insisted on going out. Who knows what could have happened, and she's not ready for that. At least, not yet.

"I really enjoy watching those stars last night" Brock said during dinner

"You did? You hardly looked at the sky!"

"How did you know if I didn't look at the sky? Were you watching me?"

"No, but you tend to notice when someone is staring at you." She answered with a smile.

"Reba?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really know what I wanted to ask you last night?"

"I have a hunch.," she said with a smile "Brock, we have been friends for 30 years, and were married for 20 years. I can read you like a book!" she laughed.

"Then you knew I was jealous of those guys you went on a dates with?"

"The moment you shouted 'one thousand dollars!" she winked.

"And you still went out with them" he frowned

"They won the bid, didn't they?"

"What about that reverend? He didn't win the bid!"

"He didn't, but you dared me to go out with him"

"But you said you're going out with him again" he whined,

"No, I said IF he asked me again." she looked at him before she continued, "Which I don't think he will. He knew I wasn't interested in him."

"Is that mean we..."

"Brock" she cut him off before he finished his sentence. She held his hand in her palms "I realized that we were great together. And always will be. We've been pretty much best friends since we were in college. I enjoy your companionship as much as you enjoy mine. Right now, I'm not ready to lose what we have and go back to the same problems we had before. So can we keep our friendship the way it is, at least for now?"

"Sure, Reba. We'll be friends" he squeezed her hand gently. Until your ready to start the relationship with me again' he thought.

He pulled out a little blue velvet box from his pocket, inside was a ring with three stones; two small diamonds on the side, and a blue sapphire at the center. It matched the earrings and necklace he gave her before. "This is for all the anniversaries I've missed for the past 7 years" he put the ring on her middle finger on the left hand.

"Thanks, it's beautiful" she admired the gift he gave her. "But I didn't get you anything"

"That's ok. You been kind enough to give me friendship for the past 7 years, when you could have just hated me. I don't think I deserved anything, nor I want anything more from you." He kissed the back of her hand. He promised to himself that he would make her fall in love with him again, when she was ready. One day he hoped to put another ring on her left hand, but it'll be on the right finger.

-- end --

Please stay tuned for sequel "Love Revival"


End file.
